The present invention relates generally to the ionization of gases and more particularly to the ionization of air to produce gas having a negative charge.
It is known that the ionization of the air, or fuel, or both, supplied to a fuel combustion chamber greatly improves the efficiency of the combustion process, making the combustion more complete, reducing the buildup of undesirable material in the combustion chamber and its exhaust system, and decreasing the amount of pollutants emitted by the combustion device.
One way of improving the combustion process in an already existing device is to supply ionized air to the air intake of the device's combustion chamber.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for ionizing air for fuel combustion chambers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple, efficient apparatus for the production of ionized gas, including ionized air.